The Norse Chronicles
by Heraldmon
Summary: A completely original spin on Digimon. As the name implies, the story starts in a viking kingdom.


The Norse Chronicles  
  
Izzy: The Digital World has existed longer than anyone can imagine. Truthfully, until recently, we had thought that the digital world began with the creation of the Internet. What we have found recently suggests otherwise. An old transcript was discovered last year on the East coast of North America, near the site of the first Viking landing. After a year of constant translating of the Norse transcript, the translators released the English version to the media, stating it was a fictional story. After reading about the discovery in the newspaper, I decided to download a copy of the story off the Internet. The story tells of three warriors, one Valkyrie, and a storyteller who were transported to a strange, magical world, where monsters of both good and bad tendencies fought to maintain the balance of their world. The good monsters grew before the humans' eyes, and came to the aid of their human companions to fight off any impending danger. I realized instantly that the document was talking about the digital world, and I knew then and there that this was no fabled story, but a historical account of the adventures of five Digi-Destined. I immediately told Tai and the others, and we discussed the possibility of the existence of a digital world before digital information was being passed around from computer to computer. We decided that the most likely explanation was that the information forming the digital world came directly from left over energy in our world. The group decided, against my better judgment, that these transcripts should not go down in history as a fairytale, so they chose me to distribute this report along with a copy of the Old Norse transcripts on the Internet. So, here goes.  
  
  
It is a great honor and a privilege to be documenting the exploration of a strange abyss that appeared recently on the outskirts of the forest. I, Lore, will be writing down the deeds of the warriors Kolrain, Rothgar, and Ponthad as we explore this void. There have been reports of monsters emerging from the void, so we plan to bring an ample supply of weaponry. The Valkyrie Svava will be traveling with us as well. This will be her first adventure. We leave for the edge of the forest in the morning.  
  
  
We departed this morning. None of us had ever seen one another before now. We shook arms, and introduced ourselves. Kolrain is a battle-scarred veteran, with many campaigns under his belt. It is no wonder why he was chosen as our leader. His gray eyes burn with power and authority, and his commanding voice could surely be heard above the sound of battle. His shoulders stretch to twice the size of me. The scar above his eye shows his endurance and courage, and the spots of gray in his black beard tells he has lived many seasons.  
  
Rothgar claims to be the best fighter in the lands, but his gut says he enjoys eating much more than fighting. He has very few battle scars, aside from the one across his back. He says that it came from a clumsy companion, who sliced him while taking the sword out of its scabbard. His blue eyes constantly squirm from side to side, I suppose looking for signs of battle. He remains clean-shaven, and if not for his girth, I believe he might look like a boy.  
  
Ponthad is very quiet, but his size speaks for itself. He is a head taller than I, and broader in shoulders than even Kolrain. He wears his beard with pride, which hangs down below his shoulders. He has green eyes, the color of pine needles, the only man or woman I have ever seen with such unique eyes. His hair, a dark brown, hangs down to his belt. He wears a bearskin as a hood, which died by Ponthad's hands when he was only four seasons old.  
  
I have been told my eyes are blue, and seem to search for constant knowledge. I am thin and broad shouldered, for a Norseman, for I spend more time learning the stories and songs of others than training for battle. However, I am fairly skilled with a sword, and I am proficient with a mace. My hair is a light blonde, which shows in my short beard.  
  
Svava has kept fairly quiet since we started on our trip. She seems very apprehensive, which is understandable, considering this is her first adventure. Her blonde hair flows down her back, ending near her belt. Her hazel eyes radiate beauty. She is thin, more so than most Norse women. Her face is smooth and beautiful, unscarred by age. I tried to talk to her once, but she ignored me. She didn't seem to want to get attached to anyone on this mission.  
  
Each of us had packed a good two weeks worth of food, and we each carried a favored weapon. Svava wore a broadsword around her waist and carried a spear over her right shoulder, and had donned the traditional Valkyrie battle armor. Kolrain sported a battle-axe, leather armor, and a metal chest guard. Rothgar also wore leather armor, but he carried a bastard sword, which he claimed to have taken from the body of a fallen enemy. Ponthad wore a chain-mail vest under leather skins, and balanced a hammer over his left shoulder. I came wearing plain leather armor, and I wore a mace on my side.  
  
The three warriors boasted to each other of their glorious deeds, and of the victorious campaigns they had fought in. After hours of travel, we set camp for the night. Svava opened up after getting comfortable near the fire. After an hour had passed, she was laughing and cheering with the warriors. The others are still drinking mead together, in celebration of the great deeds they will do when the sun rises again. We will leave early in the morning, and we should reach the abyss by midday.  
  
  
We set off again for the abyss, the other four in foul moods from the after effects of the mead. We reached the edge of the forest shortly after the sun reached its peak in the sky. What we saw in the void was a different world, untouched by snow, and covered by trees in only a few areas. Svava dropped her spear, in awe of the beautiful world in the void. Suddenly, a blinding light engulfed us, and a necklace appeared on each of our necks before we fell through the abyss. Upon awaking, I found a small, bird-like creature lying on my chest. It was a little black bird, the size of a sparrow. To my surprise, it introduced itself to me.  
  
"Hi, I'm Penimon, and I'm your new Enemon. It's nice to meet you, Lore."  
  
"How did you know my name? And how are you talking to me?" I asked, shoving the creature off of my chest. "Are you some sort of demon?"  
  
"No, I'm an Enemon. And you are one of the chosen."  
  
"What would a chosen be, strange creature?"  
  
"The chosen are a group of humans who come to our world in times of need. Each of the chosen brings a particular strength to the group."  
  
At that moment, a piercing scream rang through the forest, and the creature that called itself Penimon flew in the direction of the scream, with me following close behind. The scream had come from Svava, who had unsheathed her sword and held it near another of the strange creatures.   
  
"What is this thing that decided to nap on my chest?" she questioned me, as I arrived on the scene. Her sword was shaking as the snake-like, dark green-scaled creature slithered closer to Svava.  
  
The creature said to her, "I told you, I'm Gartamon, and I'm your Enemon. Please don't poke me with that blade, Svava. It could hurt our friendship."  
  
"Friendship? You... want to be friends with me?" Svava sheathed her sword. "I apologize, but you look like a snake, and snakes bring death to our lands."  
  
"So, you have an Enemon, too?" I asked her.  
  
Then, Svava noticed Penimon next to me. "Ooh, what a cute little bird."  
  
"Hi, my name is Penimon. How are you today?"  
  
"The birds here can talk, too? Is this land cursed?" Svava asked, scared out of her wits.  
  
"Don't worry," I told her, "this is just my creature."  
  
"Enemon," Penimon corrected me.  
  
Suddenly, one of the three warriors came bursting out of the forest. It appeared to be Rothgar. "Help, I'm being chased by a vicious beast!" he yelled, running past us.  
  
As Svava and I prepared to do battle with the most horrible beast we could imagine, a little cat emerged from the forest, following the path Rothgar had taken. "Wait up, Rothgar, I can't keep up with you!" the cat called after the warrior. The blue-eyed, black-faced cat ran after Rothgar on its four black legs, supporting the cream white torso. Its black tail waved behind it rapidly.  
  
"That is the vicious beast?" Svava said, laughing heartily at Rothgar's cowardice.  
  
A little while later, Kolrain and Ponthad emerged from the forest together, each carrying an Enemon under one arm. "I see all of us have new friends," Kolrain said, laughing.  
  
"Are you carrying a ball under your arm, Kolrain?" I asked.  
  
"Hey, I'm not making fun of you, am I?" said the disgruntled creature under Kolrain's arm. The little creature was a light green hue, and had a long tongue, which it flicked out in my direction. "By the way, I'm Polmon."  
  
"And I'm Flitmon," said the little creature under Ponthad's arm. The creature was pink, and had antenna emerging from what I believe was its forehead. It was also in the shape of a ball.  
  
"This is Penimon," I said, picking up my new friend, "and that over there is Gartamon."  
  
"Hi there," the creatures said, together.  
  
Rothgar came running into the clearing, then stooped down to catch his breathe. "I think I lost the bea..." He stopped, seeing the other Enemon. "Wha, wha, what are those things?"  
  
"Calm down," Ponthad said, in between chortles.  
  
"Calm down, how can I calm down?" Rothgar yelled. "I was just chased through the forest by a giant beast!"  
  
At that moment, the cat following Rothgar emerged from the forest. "I finally found you," it said to Rothgar.  
  
"Not again," Rothgar screamed, running toward Kolrain and Rothgar.  
  
"Halt," Kolrain commanded, grabbing Rothgar and turning him around. "Take a good look at the monster chasing you."  
  
After looking at the creature, Rothgar lowered his head in shame. "Well, it looked bigger when it was lying on my chest." All of us but Rothgar had a good laugh about this.  
  
"What are you, little one?" Svava asked, picking up Rothgar's Enemon.  
  
"I am Siamon," the little cat announced.  
  
"Here, Rothgar," Svava said, handing Rothgar Siamon, "I believe this is yours."  
  
"So, who are these other creatures?" Rothgar asked, taking Siamon.  
  
"We're Enemon," said Polmon. "I'm Polmon."  
  
"I'm Flitmon."  
  
"I'm Gartamon."  
  
"And I'm Penimon."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Rothgar said, a little uneasy.  
  
"It appears that night is upon us," said Kolrain. "We should make camp here, and tomorrow, we shall explore this strange land."  
  
We made camp, ate around a fire pit, and talked with our new friends until the fire burned low. This new land is fascinating, and I hope that the stories of our adventures here will be sung for years to come.  
  
From the warped mind of Heraldmon  
(I know, its kind of short, and there isn't any fighting. Don't worry, it will get better, I promise.)  



End file.
